There is known an article support for supporting an article fastened to a base while a mount section provided on the base is attached to another object, wherein the mount section mainly bears any load on the object. Such article support can be used, for example, for temporal fixing while adhesive is being cured when a window glass for a car is bonded to a window frame of a car body.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 8-310233 discloses an article support used for temporal fixing of a window glass for a vehicle. This article support has: a base plate sticked on a window glass; a leg member standing on the base plate; and a nail section provided at a distal end of the leg member to be engaged with a vehicle body. When this article support is used, a mounting hole is formed at the edge of an opening (a window frame) of the vehicle body and, then, the leg member of the article support, the base plate of which is sticked on the window glass via pressure sensitive adhesive double coated tape, is inserted into the mounting hole from the distal end. It allows the nail section at the distal end of the leg member of the article support to be engaged with the edge of the mounting hole to support the window glass so that the window glass does not float from the vehicle body. Further, as a panel rising piece is formed adjacent to the mounting hole in the opening of the vehicle body, when the nail section at the distal end of the leg member of the article support is engaged with the edge of the mounting hole, a presser section provided at the base end of the leg member abuts against the rising piece so that the article support can bear the weight of the window glass and, therefore, the displacement of the window glass within the opening of the vehicle body due to its own weight can be prevented.
Further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 9-142141 discloses an article support used for temporal fixing of a window glass for a vehicle, comprising: a base plate sticked on a window glass; a pair of hooks standing on a back surface of the base plate; and a spacer disposed between the hooks on the back surface of the base plate in a rockable manner. When this article support is used, a clip support section and notch sections on the both sides of the clip support section are formed in a window frame flange of a vehicle body. In the state in which the base plate is sticked on the window glass, the spacer is allowed to abut against the clip support section in the window frame of the vehicle and the window glass is pressed against the window frame of the vehicle while the spacer is being rocked with respect to the base plate so that the both hooks are engaged with the notch sections and the article support is fixedly fastened to the window frame of the vehicle. At this time, as the spacer abuts against the clip supports section continuously, the weight of the window glass can be borne and, on the other hand, the base plate and, thus, the window glass is fixedly held at a position separated from the window frame of the vehicle by a predetermined distance by cooperation of the spacer and the hooks.
Besides, though an article support used for temporal fixing of a window glass of a vehicle is also disclosed by Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication (Kokai) No. 6-32132, this article support cannot bear the weight of the window glass by itself. Further, an article support for temporal fixture of a window glass set forth in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication (Kokai) No. 7-39517 adopts a hook-and-loop fastener structure as means for fastening to the window glass. In this configuration, as it is necessary to use two separate fastener components removably hooking on each other at one article supporting position, the operation for attaching the article support and parts control tend to become complicated.